critipediafandomcom-20200223-history
MC Crit Wiki
MC Crit This wiki is all about David Savage, A.K.A. MC Crit, a 17-year-old musician, poet, author, and nerd by nature. He calls his particular form of musical style Shock Nerdcore: All the offensiveness and in-your-face FUCK YOU's of shock rock, with the nerdiness and sillinesss of nerdcore. One second, he's positively screaming "FUCK GOD, FUCK THE HOLY FACADE, SLAM THE DOOR, THE VIRGIN MARY WAS NOTHING BUT A WHORE, STAB THE POPE AND SHATTER HOPE CUZ IM HERE TO TURN THAT ROPE TO A NOOSE, FUCK THE HOLY DOUCHE IN HEAVEN" while burning a Bible, and the next second he's calmly rapping about Dungeons and Dragons ''or about how amazing it would be if video game cheat codes worked in real life. Listen to ''Deathmageddon here: ☀https://open.spotify.com/album/79tLXWB3vf28DprfclwBah MC Crit's Latest Album, Deicide (to Kill a God), is available to buy/stream NOW on these services! Spotify iTunes Store Play Store Amazon Third Album and Beyond! MC Crit's third album is already in the works. It has the working title "The 3rd & Final Beast (The Tryptich Ends). " "It's really a way for me to get out my emotions and the way I feel about society and its bullshit and hypocrisy," David says, "It's a 3-act concept album. The first act deals mostly with depression, and details how and why society is killing Heaven. The second act is more creepy, and details Apollyon's search to figure out how to stop society from murdering paradise. The third act deals more with anger and defiance, and it also deals with what I think about society's bullshit. It details Apollyon's complete acceptance of the fact that society can't survive without some sort of devil figure; someone to hate. It happened with Jesus, then with JFK, then with people like Elvis, LaVey, Eminem and Marilyn Manson, and now the torch is passed to Apollyon. As the act closes, Apollyon has succeeded at reversing all of his screw-ups and transporting everyone back in time to before he became Apollyon. And as he floats in the void of infinite space, he becomes the God of Suicide, and thus transforms back into a normal human boy, is transported back with everyone else, and continues his life like nothing ever happened. After breaking the Codex, of course." There is no current release date for the third and final act of this tryptich of concept albums. "All I know is that it should be out around June," David grins sheepishly. "But it might be out before then." There are also plans in the works for a possible physical release of the album. "If I do release the album on CD, expect it to have some secrets for you to find. But no matter what, expect secrets to figure out in this album," David laughs. "It's got even more symbolism, references and hidden messages than any of my previous work." Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse